Field of the Invention
This invention relates to crop harvesting and, more particularly, to an apparatus through which usable crop can be separated from debris such as dirt, rocks, vines, corn stalks, crowns, etc. This invention is also directed to a method of using such an apparatus.
Background Art
Efficient and effective separation of a usable crop from field debris remains an ongoing challenge in the agricultural industry. Apparatus used for crop separation are generally developed with the following design objectives: a) maximum separation of debris from usable crop while minimizing crop damage; b) accommodating different types of debris that might be encountered in different geographical areas and with different field makeups—namely, dirt and clay, small and potentially large rocks, vines, corn stalks, crowns, etc.; c) accumulating separated debris in a controlled manner so that staged debris can be appropriately handled after a field operation is concluded, as by onsite disposal or relocation; d) providing an overall system that is affordable to users with a range of different volume requirements; e) providing an overall system that has components capable of being transported to different sites, as within a user's field and between fields using public right-of-ways; and f) providing an overall system that can be easily and efficiently operated by a limited number of personnel in a manner that is safe for the operators and so that there is a minimal impact on the environment around the system.
Many existing systems have been designed that focus on one or more of the above objectives. However, after many decades of evolution, improvements remain necessary. This is particularly the case since competition challenges all in the agricultural industry to effect crop separation more effectively and efficiently while controlling overall operational costs.
Some of the specific design challenges can be identified relative to the harvesting of potatoes. Mixed potatoes and debris that are delivered for separation may contain: a) dirt, sand, clay, etc., that may be in different forms with different consistencies and adhered to the potatoes with different tenacity; b) vines; and c) rocks of different size, shape, and composition, with sizes ranging from small pebbles to large boulders. Conventional systems generally are not capable of accommodating all different types of debris and, as a result, generally either the fully processed crop remains intermixed with a significant amount of debris and/or system operators must manually perform steps during the separation process to maximize results. The latter may necessitate interruption of the processing, which compromises efficiency.
Systems not equipped to accommodate certain types of debris, such as large boulders, may become jammed or, in a worst case, damaged during normal operations. In either case, processing may be interrupted for potentially significant time periods to allow the problems to be alleviated. Undue progressive wear may lead to more regular maintenance and potentially extensive repairs.
Certain prior systems have utilized pressurized fluid and vacuum to reposition crop and debris during a separation process. These systems create their own inherent challenges, particularly integrating the same with conventional separation components. Further, such systems entrain dust particles in the air around the system which must be controlled to create a safe environment for operators and also allow an appropriate accumulation and/or disposal.
The challenges to equipment designers in the agricultural industry continue to even a greater extent to this day.